Chance Encounter
by paigeroks09
Summary: Harry was never taken to hogwarts. Godric never committed suicide. A wizard in his own right harry deals with an abusive family until a chance encounter changes it all. (This is that fic with the author you hate because of the long awaited and sporadic updates. Always open for adoption because I never know if I will finish it...thanks for all the support)
1. Chapter 1

{disclaimer:i do not own tb or hp}

godric was bored,he was tired of the frivolous problems of the nest and decided that a break was needed. Eric decided he would go with his maker. Harry was staying with his relatives. the fates smiled as everything was set in motion. their warriors would find reward in each other.

Harry was exhausted,his body ached but he hurried through the store. aunt petunia had taken left him to do the shopping tonight as they (petunia and dudley that is) went to dinner and a movie. "freaks arnt allowed to do fun things" petunia had said to him,her horsey face contorting into a look of disgust as Dudley watched with a smug smile. Harry had simply nodded,there was no reason to rile the old crone up he thought to himself as he trudged through the store. armed with a list about as long as his arm and 2 hours Harry set about. he decided to get all non perishable items first and work his way up,Harry only knew how angry aunt petunia would be if anything wasn't to her liking. it was when he was walking through the fridge section getting the basics such as milk and eggs that he bumped into someone.

Harry cried out as he fell and when he realized his glasses had fallen he frantically searched for them. he didn't hear the extra inhale of breath or the phrase in a language long forgotten. he did however feel when another presence was suddenly there and how they were both Focused intently on Harry. "here little one" a voice as silky smooth as hot chocolate said and Harry felt his glasses in his hands. with a sigh of relief he quickly put them on. looking up he saw the most peculiar sight. two men were staring at him,with an eyebrow raised Harry quickly got up "I'm sorry,I wasn't watching where I was going" the shorter of the two was quick to put his mind at ease "it's alright,no one was injured,may I ask your name?" the tall man was silent and seemed to be scrutinizing Harry but he ignored this and stretched his arm out "sorry,it's Harry Potter" smiling the brunette took his hand and gave it a firm shake "it is a pleasure, ,I am godric and this is Eric" Eric gave a slight nod at the introduction and Harry was quick to pull back his hand once released. he didn'tt like to be touched. "well,um,i have to finish shopping-" Harry began sheepishly,he didn't know why but his magic was coiling pleasantly in their presence and he was reluctant to leave but he was trying to hurry. "of course,until we meet again Harry" and with that the men walked off leaving behind a tingling Harry.

(look at me im a time skip)

The beating Harry took that night wasn't one of the worst,he didn't even bleed for very long and he still had a few scraps hidden in his trunk. the trick was suppressing his magic from protecting and healing. with a sigh Harry laid down,he was back in his cubbard. curling in on himself he let his mind wander,surprising his last thought was of the man,godric,from the grocery.

sleep came quickly and the next thing he knew he was waking up,his body ached but Harry got up dutifully, it was his time alotted to use the restroom and he never missed a turn,that would mean resorting to the old bucket under his cot and Harry had never been a fan of that. petunia was the one to let him out every morning but this morning something was different and he soon knew why. as soon as he was finished aunt petunia had him start on a long list of chores. "there are important people coming tonight freak,you'd do well to make sure to not mess anything up or I'll have Vernon deal with you!" her shrill voice cut into Harry and he cringed and nodded,he wouldn't want the belt again so soon,not when the welts on his back were still raw. she frowned at him but let him get started on everything,the rest of the dursleys were going out today for fun,the freak would stay. Harry preferred it that way,being alone.

the dursleys got home at around 5:00 pm and harry had already made the food that was being kept warm in the oven. Vernon glared at the boy and threw him into the cubbard "one sound,boy,and it will be the last you ever make!" with that Harry was left in complete darkness,with a silent sigh he curled up on his cot and went to sleep but for some reason the beginning of that strange tingle had started again, it was like warmth slowly spread through his body and he was fast asleep,the tingle like a spell. it was then that the dursleys guests arrived,a tall business man and his son, they had a proposition for Vernon and his family. Harry was sound asleep.

"I'd like to offer you a proposition,you see,I'm very interested in something only you can give me " the blond mans body language was strife with almost lazy confidence but his eyes were hard as steel with an enormous fire of rage burning inside. His 'sons' eyes were deep pools of sadness but it was tinged with a raging whirlwind of baser emotions yet his body language and face held nothing but cool indifference as if he couldn't be bothered to care what was happening in the room. In reality his ears were trained on the steady heart and deep breathing coming from beyond the kitchen. Vernon's next words were shaky with forced confidence " and what is that ,as you see I-I have nothing of p-particular value" his face was shiny with sweat and he was practically shaking from nerves. "I would like to offer you freedom from a particular burden and compensation that you will find quite satisfactory,I would like to take in your nephew" Eric's voice was smooth and commanding ,"what could you possibly want with him? he is nothing,just a freak and a hassle."

Vernon's voice had raised in volume rather quickly and his face had taken on a very horrid shade of purple. "does it really matter why I want him? I'm willing to pay quite alot,are you not interested?" Eric sat up,his gaze piercing the ugly man and demanding an answer . " you can 'av him! I have never wanted that freak in my home! I do indeed expect payment though!" vernon was standing now and he was glaring at the two men. "of course ,but first,I'd like to see the state of my investment so if you will..." Vernon huffed but led them through the kitchen to a closet. the older man beat his fist against the door "boy,get up,boy!" he shouted angrily and the two vampires fists were clutched tightly to keep from killing the repugnant man. when no response came from the otherside dursley unlocked the door and pulled it open,what met their eyes made them want to tear apart the man before them. laying on the small cot was a small form,curled into itself for warmth. the closet was tiny and bare,but it was clean.

Vernon roughly reached in and grabbed the boy and pulled him harshly into the hallway. that was how harry awoke. as soon as vernon had touched the boy, growls had sounded and in a moment Harry was cradled in two strong arms while dursley was held to the wall by a very angry Viking.

"you will sign these papers and we will leave,taking the boy with us or I will kill you and your family,do you understand?" his tone leaving no room for argument ,vernon nodded quickly and The two went to the dining room. Harry found himself being held and he struggled at first but the grip held firm and whoever was holding him spoke softly and comfortingly in a language unknown . the grip on Harry was gentle but firm and even though Harry was wary he couldn't help but relax,resistance proved futile as the fight bled from his body. it was weird,these arms that held him seemed to sooth him. his head was in the crook of the strangers neck,his body against a hard chest.

harry was held this way until the other man came back,and then he was shifted,now his legs were now being held bridal while his face was settled in the crook. inside he cursed his small frame,when he tried to fight the hold the arms simply tightened. now he couldn't move at all and this scared him more,who were these people? a low keening whine seemed to wheeze past his throat,his body was in pain from the wounds inflicted by his uncle and Harry was scared but his magic did nothing except tingle comfortingly. when the noise escaped his captor spoke "hush little one,you are safe" and the hand holding his back rubbed slow circles,expertly avoiding the raw flesh of his back. Harry melted into the embrace,his fears forgotten. dimly Harry was aware of a conversation happening but the words were foreign and so he ignored it,soon he unwillingly drifted into unconsciousness.

(look another timeskip :D )

Harry woke up the most comfortable he'd ever experienced. his back no longer pained him and he felt as if he was laying on clouds. when the jolt of realization hit him he deftly tried to get up,this action was halted by the abrupt pull from his wrist,with bleary eyes Harry saw that he was tied to the headboard although he had adequate room to move around on the bed he had awoken on. observing his surroundings as best he could without his glasses he took in as much possible. the bed he had awoken on was large and covered in blankets so soft that Harry couldn't help but nuzzle them. the thing tieing him to the bed post was a fabric as soft as the blankets surrounding him yet it held strong to every tug and attempt at severing it. frustrated he turned to looking around. there was no windows and only one door. after a few more attempts on his bondings life he gave in and simply glared. it was then that there was a knock on the door before it opened soundlessly. Harry Stills,he can't make out the figure coming toward him. "s-stop right there!" He shakily orders and the figure obeys "it is alright little one,I have brought you your glasses" the voice is familiar.

flinching back when the figure moves forward he hits the headboard. again the man stills "Harry,please,do not be afraid" he begs although it sounds like he wanted to order those exact was this? obviously someone used to being in charge,used to being obeyed without question...

Harry glares as best he can when all he can see are blurry shapes,he holds out his free hand for his glasses. when he feels them safely in his hand he quickly puts them on and resumes glaring but as soon as he sees who it's it his glare is replaced by surprise "godric? what are you doing here?"

godric sighs,it is not a pleasant sound and Harry feels the tension rise a few degrees "Harry Potter,I am now your guardian,your remaining relatives signed you into my protection" it felt as if a weight crashed into him,leaving Harry with his mouth agape and then it snapped closed,his eyes flashing with anger "so what do you want? why did they do it?" godric held his hands up,silently taking in the younger male "you must calm little one,i will answer questions after you are fixed." a pang of regret and rage hit his undead heart at realizing what had been happening to his Harry. the smaller male nods hesitantly,his magic seemed to curl around the two of them and it exuded calm,coaxing Harry into submission as godric undid his tether and sat him on the edge of the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Godric kept his entire body calm,each and every move exagerated as to not scare his fragile mate. His mate didn't realize that he tensed at every movement and flinched when one made a move toward him and internally godrics monster raged. He would hurt those lowly humans but first he needed to prove his worth by tending to his mate.

Slowly he untethered Harry and lead him to a chair,through the bond he called his child but also added a sense of calm cautiousness so his son wouldn't be to hasty. the doctor,a well known was the best in her work and godric wouldn't give his Mate anything but the best. as Eric entered with the hobbit Harry tried to stand but godric kept him in place with a firm hand on his shoulder. the old crone was brisk in her scrutinizing and quickly she ordered Harry "off with the clothes,come I don't have all night!" godric watched in amusement as Harry hastened to obey her. "yes mam" he responded quietly and then was stood in nothing but his under garment.

Godric had to turn his head away at the sight of the body,his fangs coming down with a faint snick. Eric was smirking at him and godric shot him a quick glare. the woman made sounds of disapproval "well first things first we need to get you on a maintained diet,we also need a few shots,a broad spectrum antibiotic and a few steroids,ill also need an ultra sound and x-ray but we can't get those until you are a bit healthier" she poked and prodded him and mentally cataloged when he winced or tensed. when she was done she sat him down and motioned for godric to follow her.

"im also going to prescribe a few sedatives and sleeping tablets,with what Eric told me he's going to need them,I've got to get everything together and then I'll bring it the day after next" godric nodded,teeth bared. with a sigh Ludwig faced the vampire "you'll have to be firm and gentle godric,he can't be left to his own devices,I recommend a day sitter,I have a few magic aides that will block his magic,he's very fragile right now..." after receiving another nod she leaves. godric sighs in relief at being able to go back to his mate. what he walked into made the 2000 year old want to groan in annoyance an part amusement.

His Eric was trying to get Harry to take the clean clothes but he was refusing,instead he clutched his oversized ratty clothing to his body and glared vehemently as Eric tried to take them forcefully. "these are much nicer clothes ,why won't you take them!" Eric asked impatiently "I don't want anything from you guys ,I want to leave" godric felt his undead heart lurch,his little mate couldn't leave,he'd just found him and godric had waited so very very long to find a mate that the mere thought of him leaving made pain hit him like a brick wall. "Harry,please,put the clothing on so we may have a talk on any future arrangements" godric said with a tad bit of an exasperated undertone. Harry's head snapped up to look at him and again godric wanted to laugh at the Doe eyed look of surprise on the boys face. unsurprisingly instead of taking the clothes from Eric he went to put his own clothes on,with a smug smile on his face as he did so. _oh_,godric thought,_his little mate was going to be a handful_.

harry smiled to himself smugly as he pulled on his clothes. he didn't need anything from them,he just wanted to leave. his smile slid from his face as his magic reacted violently to the thought of leaving,a pained whimper came from him as he arched over. as soon as it had happened it was over,only the memory of pain remaining. straightening and shaking his head to clear it he exited the bathroom. Eric and godric were there and sitting on the short sofa, their eyes felt like daggers as he sat on the chair. "so..." he questioned, this seemed to restart them as then godric spoke "Eric,please go get some food,take your time" Eric nodded and then left,leaving only godric and Harry. his magic coiled pleasantly and Harry relaxed unconsciously. "Harry,i believe this may be difficult for you but you are not leaving" Harry opened his mouth to protest but godric held his hand up and Harrys words died in his throat "this is because you are someone special to me Harry "


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:um,this is my first story that I've ever started with the intent to it is fairly difficult to keep a storyline going because I become bored easily and ideas bounce through my head ridiculously fast. I'm sorry about all errors,I've received complaints,I write these on my iPod then email them to myself then I copy and paste them to this site,so it comes outdressy. i hope that y'all enjoy this and know that I'm always open to feedback and ideas. thx,paigiepoo 3

ps:oh and somebody asked me how old harry is,I've been picturing him at about 15 or 16. :)

disclaimer:um,sooooo,I do not own hp or tb,sadly,hopefully Santa will come through this year :D

Harry sat in shock for a moment before a wave of anger hit. "you don't even know me!" he said,voice cracking. Godrics head shook gently "no,but I will,little mate" his voice was soft,the words flowing like a river of honey. "humans don't have mates" Harry retorted weakly,the intensity of godrics grey eyes rendering him almost speechless. "that's right,but I am not human,I am a vampire and you are my mate" godric searched his little mates face as he let his fangs down. Harry was speechless as twin fangs peaked out from pale rose colored lips.

For a few moments they simply stared at each other before Harry regained his voice "so,what does this mean?" he questioned the vampire. "it means that you are mine, little one, and that I shall protect and provide for you" godric smiled at his mates bewildered face "but-" Harry began but was cut off as Eric burst into the room carrying food , "godric,ludwig said that he needs light foods for awhile,i have soup and fruit"

At the sight of the large man balancing clothes and food Harry let out a few giggles to which Eric narrowed his eyes but upon seeing Harry happy couldn't keep his face from softening into a smile. godric stood and helped Eric unload everything and was happy to give Harry a cup of broth and an apple. The small male took the food cautiously,and he seemed reluctant to meet godrics eyes._ 'of course I'm kidnapper by bloody vampires!_' Harry thought angrily to himself _'mate?,the hell does that even mean!'_ but Harry did not voice his thoughts but instead ate the food quietly as the two other men discussed something in a different language._ 'stupid bloody multi-lingual chits'_ he mentally grumbled to himself.

Godrics admissions had left him mentally reeling, Vampires! Mates! discreetly he watched them,but for some reason his eyes wandered downward and he found himself staring at godrics arse _'and a fine arse it is'_ Harry thought fleetingly but at the mental words his face flamed and he quickly averted his eyes. Godric smirked and inwardly was extremely pleased,his mate had looked at him! _'oh what I'll teach you,my innocent little mate'_ godric couldn't resist smirking triumphantly at his Childe. Eric was watching him amusedly as godric proudly puffed up. Harry was no longer facing them and instead seemed to be distractedly munching on the apple,Erik took advantage of this and pulled out the medicine and magical restraint that Ludwig had given him.

"Jag har de saker som krävs för master, vad är planen?" Eriks voice was quietly resigned,he didn't want to put these on his masters mate. "Jag kommer att ta itu med detta, jag vill att du ska göra nödvändiga arrangemang för våra återvändande till din egendom. Vi lämnar så snart som möjligt." godric said as the smirk fell of his face. they would need to leave the area before any vampires became aware that the oldest vampire in the new world had found his mate.

Gazing at his small beloved godric was struck again with the pain of failure,the boy was so small,so scarred,and so fragile. It would take many years and patience to help his mate become whole and strong. The bitterness was welcome,he had failed and his mate was hurt,it didn't matter that it had happened before godric knew of his existence. With a sigh godric took the medication and restraint from Erik.

The restraint was a simple band of inky black substance, once on the wrist of the magical being it would sink into the skin like a tattoo and only the person who put it on could take it off. the band would simply keep the magic from being harnessed,they were generally used on unstable patients but because Harry was untrained and he was going through an extreme change his magic could and would cause himself harm and any others around him.

Harry looked up at him warily as he stood before him. "Harry,I have the medicine prescribed for you and also this" he held up the band "she wants you to wear it,will you do as she wishes?" he questioned . Godric new appealing to Harry instead of forcing him would bring more positive results from the stubborn boy. Harry stared searchingly at him for a moment before hesitantly agreeing "yeah,Sure,I'm mean she's a doctor right? she knows whats best" Harry seemed to be convincing himself and godric found the act adorable as those bright green eyes focused on him. Dispensing the medication quickly godric held the band "this goes on your wrist" Harry quickly held out his right hand and godric slipped it on ,the young man inhaled sharply at the tingling sensation that was not unpleasant. the band sunk into his skin like it wasnt solid and harry was left with a simple band tattoo.

harry amazedly studied his arm, "that was so...cool!" he excitedly exclaims and godric chuckles. before long the sedative and full stomach lull harry into a nap,godric smiles contentedly as he runs his fingers through his mates hair '_yes' _he thinks to himself '_everything will be just fine'_...


End file.
